


You/Optimus

by orphan_account



Series: /You [2]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 22:36:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3827503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story about (y/n) and Optimus! </p><p>Disclaimer: I do not own transformers</p>
            </blockquote>





	You/Optimus

Your P.O.V  
"(y/n)?" You looked up as (your best friend's name) called you. "We're about to leave- do you want to come?"  
You looked around the small cafe. "Where are you going?" You ask. "Just to (another friend's name)'s place." You thought for a moment then said, "Nah. See you guys." and went back to the notepad you were previously doodling in.  
Your friends left, leaving you at the four person table alone.  
There was a commotion several minutes later as 3 guys walked into the cafe;  
A black haired guy, obviously the youngest wearing a yellow cap and a black and yellow striped jacket,  
A grey haired older guy wearing a red and white top, and a tall, midnight blue haired guy in a red jacket.  
They glanced around, and the blue haired guy walked over. "Umm, hello miss. Could me and my comrades please sit at your table?" You nod, completely compelled by this random guy. You notice his blue eyes...  
"Yes, of course. I'm (y/n)." You say, blushing slightly to your utter embarrassment.  
"I am Optimus, This is Ratchet, and he's Bumblebee."  
You nod, and say "I wish my name was as exiting."  
The three order coffees, and you order another (drink you like). "So, what are you doing there?" asked Ratchet.  
"Oh, just some drawings." You mumble, turning the pad so they can see.  
"Those are really good!" comments Bumblebee.  
"Thanks.." you mutter. "Especially this one." points Optimus, gesturing to a drawing of an (your favourite animal).  
You smile, and the drinks arrive.

Optimus's P.O.V  
Not only was this human very attractive, she was smart, to. And she could draw. He felt attracted to her in a way he'd never felt before...  
"(y/n)?" I asked, "Are you busy tonight?"  
(y/n) blushed then answered. "No.. Are you trying to ask me out on a date?"  
Bumblebee wolf whistled and Ratchet laughed. I scowled at them. "Yes?" I answered.  
"Sure, I'll go on a date. Here's my adress. See you at 6." She handed me a piece of paper then left..

**Author's Note:**

> Any requests for similar format stories will be considered! :)


End file.
